filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilder Westen
Wilder Westen ist eine – geographisch und historisch grob eingegrenzte – umgangssprachliche Bezeichnung für die ungefähr westlich des Mississippi gelegenen Gebiete der heutigen Vereinigten Staaten, die in der Pionierzeit des 19. Jahrhunderts (im engeren Sinn dessen zweiter Hälfte) noch nicht als Bundesstaaten in die Union der Vereinigten Staaten aufgenommen waren. Im Verlauf der voranschreitenden Landnahme und Urbanisierung nahm die Besiedlung dieser Regionen vor allem durch Angloamerikaner – bzw. aus Europa stammende Immigranten – kontinuierlich zu, bis die Gebiete um 1890 in den organisierten Territorien der Vereinigten Staaten aufgingen. Symbolisch stehen die Öffnung der letzten Indianerterritorien im späteren US-Bundesstaat Oklahoma für die Besiedlung durch Kolonisten im Jahr 1889 beim „Oklahoma Land Run“ und das Massaker der US-Armee an etwa 200 bis 300 Lakota-Indianern am Wounded Knee Creek/South Dakota im Dezember 1890 für das Ende der Zeit des Wilden Westens. Mit diesen Ereignissen galten die Indianerkriege ebenso als abgeschlossen wie die Kolonisation der bis dahin von den Vereinigten Staaten beanspruchten Hoheitsgebiete (engl. territories) durch die aus Europa eingewanderten Siedler. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt ist die wesentlich aus der Sichtweise der angloamerikanischen Eroberer geprägte Begrifflichkeit Wilder Westen bis in die Gegenwart mit einer gewissen Verklärung verbunden: Durchdrungen von Vorstellungen über Freiheit, Männlichkeit, Recht des Stärkeren, Kampf um das Eigentum und ähnlichen KlischeesMartin Weidinger: Nationale Mythen – männliche Helden. Politik und Geschlecht im amerikanischen Western. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 978-3-593-38036-0 kam es zu einer Mythologisierung und Trivialisierung der US-amerikanischen Pionierzeit, wobei die Grenzen zwischen historischen Fakten, Legendenbildung und frei erfundenen Geschichten oft verschwimmen. miniatur|Karte der Vereinigten Staaten. Eingezeichnet sind die [[Indianer Nordamerikas|Indianerstämme (farblich hervorgehoben deren zusammenhängende kulturelle Großräume) im Gebiet der heutigen Vereinigten Staaten beim ersten Kontakt mit Einwanderern aus Europa]] Historische Merkmale des Wilden Westens miniatur|''Lewis and Clark on the Lower Columbia'', Gemälde aus dem Jahr 1905 von [[Charles Marion Russell]] Vorreiter der späteren Besiedlung des nordamerikanischen Westens durch vor allem aus Europa stammende Einwanderer waren Entdeckungsreisende wie Lewis und Clark, die zwischen 1804 und 1806 als erste einen durchgehenden Überlandweg vom Atlantik zum Pazifik fanden; oder Jäger, Fallensteller und Pelzhändler, wie z. B. Jedediah Smith, die in die von den Kolonisten noch unerschlossenen und von verschiedenen Indianerstämmen bewohnten Gebiete jenseits der sogenannten frontier (Grenze zum Indianergebiet) vordrangen und in Handelsbeziehungen mit den indianischen Gruppen traten. Bedingt durch die Erfahrungen dieser Trapper im Hinblick auf Ortskenntnisse und einer relativen Vertrautheit mit Sprache und Kultur einzelner Indianerstämme führten einige von ihnen – unter anderen beispielsweise Jim Bridger – später als Scouts (Kundschafter bzw. Pfadfinder im eigentlichen Wortsinn) verschiedene Siedlertrecks (Planwagenkolonnen) nach Westen oder dienten der US-Armee während der Indianerkriege als Berater, Dolmetscher bei Verhandlungen oder Fährtensucher. miniatur|links|Werbeplakat aus dem Jahr 1849 für Schiffspassagen nach [[Kalifornien zum Goldrausch]] Die als Wilder Westen bezeichnete Ära war durch eine Aufbruchsstimmung gekennzeichnet, aus der heraus sich immer mehr Menschen aus dem zunehmend dichter besiedelten Osten der Vereinigten Staaten nach Westen aufmachten, darunter eine große Zahl von Immigranten (Einwanderer) vor allem aus Europa − jedoch auch ursprünglich vorwiegend vom afrikanischen Kontinent stammende entflohene oder infolge des Sezessionskrieges formaljuristisch befreite ehemalige Sklaven aus den Südstaaten der Vereinigten Staaten (letzteres ein Sachverhalt, der in der späteren Trivialisierung des Wilden Westens nur sehr selten Berücksichtigung fand). Die Motivation der Pioniere war von unterschiedlichen Gründen geprägt. Für die meisten war eine Ansiedlung in den Staaten des Ostens unerschwinglich. Im Westen gab es weite Landstriche, in denen sich die Siedler billiges Land erhofften (gesetzlich abgesichert durch den Homestead Act, das Heimstättengesetz von 1862), um sich mit landwirtschaftlicher Arbeit als Farmer (Ackerbauern) oder Rancher (Viehzüchter mit Weidewirtschaft) niederzulassen. Wieder andere suchten den schnellen Reichtum in der Hoffnung, Edelmetalle wie Gold, Silber oder andere Bodenschätze zu finden. Als 1848 in der Nähe von San Francisco Gold gefunden wurde, löste dies mit dem Kalifornischen Goldrausch das bis dahin größte „Goldfieber“ in der Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten aus, das die Trecks nach Westen deutlich anschwellen ließ. Die neue Religionsgemeinschaft der Mormonen ließ sich ab 1846 im heutigen Utah nieder, um ungestört nach ihrem Glauben leben zu können. miniatur|Vollendung der ersten transkontinentalen Eisenbahnlinie zwischen Atlantik und Pazifik. Für die Presse gestellte Fotografie des feierlich begangenen Zusammentreffens der [[Central Pacific Railroad und der Union Pacific Railroad am 10. Mai 1869 am Promontory Summit in Utah.]] miniatur|Indianer-Massengrab am [[Wounded Knee 1890]] Die Eroberung des Westens der Vereinigten Staaten war zunächst stark geprägt durch die gewaltsame Zurückdrängung der einheimischen Bevölkerung, der Indianer, und eine entsprechende Unterwerfungs- und teilweise Ausrottungspolitik ihnen gegenüber (vgl. Indianerkriege und Indianerpolitik der Vereinigten Staaten). Damit einhergehend und auch danach spielte die infrastrukturelle Erschließung des Landes eine wichtige Rolle; u. a. beispielsweise durch das Post- und Transportwesen − in den 1860er Jahren geprägt durch die Postkutschenlinien der Wells-Fargo Company und den Pony-Express −, nach dem transkontinentalen Eisenbahnbau und der Errichtung von Telegrafenleitungen zunehmend abgelöst durch schnellere, günstigere und sicherere Entwicklungen im Überlandverkehr und der Informationsübermittlung. miniatur|links|Cowboy, [[South Dakota, Foto von John C. H. Grabill um 1888]] Durch die Weite des Landes wurde vor allem in den fruchtbaren Ebenen der Prärie, wo die Region der Großen Ebenen in den Mittleren Westen übergeht, neben dem Getreideanbau die breit angelegte Viehzucht in großen Landstrichen ein wichtiger Wirtschaftsfaktor. Mit ihm einhergehend erlangte der Beruf des Cowboys den Rang, der ihn zu einem zentralen Sinnbild des Wilden Westens werden ließ. Jedoch nahm auch die Bedeutung dieses Berufes ab Mitte der 1870er Jahre ab, nachdem – bedingt durch die Ausdehnung der Eisenbahnlinien und die Verbreitung des Stacheldrahtzauns – zum einen die langen Viehtriebe zu den Fleischmärkten zurückgingen, zum anderen das Zusammenhalten der Rinderherden durch die Möglichkeit effektiverer Einzäunung eine rapide Rationalisierung in der Viehhaltung und entsprechend einen sozialen Abstieg des Cowboyberufs zur Folge hatte. Die Arbeitslosigkeit vormaliger Cowboys zeichnete bei nicht wenigen von ihnen den Weg in die Gesetzlosigkeit vor, die sich in der relativen Verbreitung von Banditenbanden – vor allem in den 1870er und 1880er Jahren – ausdrückte. Auch das Aufgebot an Cowboys bei verschiedenen sogenannten Weidekriegen dieser Zeit, bei denen es vor allem um die Aufteilung des Landes ging, trug zu einer entsprechenden Legendenbildung um diesen Beruf bei – so unter anderem beispielsweise beim Lincoln-County-Rinderkrieg des Jahres 1878. miniatur|links|hochkant|William H. Bonney, bekannt als „Billy the Kid“ Insbesondere nach dem Ende des Sezessionskrieges zwischen den Nord- und Südstaaten (1861–1865) suchten auch viele durch den Krieg gescheiterte, teilweise verrohte Menschen einen neuen Anfang im Westen. Glücksritter und Abenteurer fanden in den relativ unerschlossenen Gebieten der Vereinigten Staaten oft einen gesetzlichen Freiraum vor, der es begünstigte, dass sich in manchen Landstrichen ein ausgeprägtes Banditenwesen entwickelte. Legendenumwobene Namen wie Frank und Jesse James, die sich durch Bank- und Eisenbahnüberfälle einen berühmt-berüchtigten Ruf erwarben, oder „Billy the Kid“ verweisen ebenso auf die weit verbreitete Gesetzlosigkeit im Wilden Westen, wie es die Namen ihrer Gegenspieler tun; die teilweise korrupten Gesetzeshüter – Sheriffs oder US Marshals –, die oft selbst als sogenannte Revolverhelden in der Grauzone zwischen Gesetz und Verbrechen agierten, so beispielsweise Pat Garrett, Wyatt Earp, „Wild Bill“ Hickok u. a. Die vorgenannten im Einzelnen teils von Hollywood-Filmen geprägten Vorstellungen vom vermeintlich „wilden“ und „gesetzlosen“ Leben sind durch jüngere Forschungen relativiert worden. So rückten sie die Veränderung der Indianerpolitik stärker in den Mittelpunkt. Mit dem Homestead Act von 1862, das praktisch alles Indianerland an Siedler gab, hatte sich die Regierung mehr und mehr von der bis dahin von Verhandlungen und Verträgen geprägten Politik gegenüber den Prärieindianern abgewandt. Die gewaltig angewachsene Armee wurde nach dem Sezessionskrieg zunehmend eingesetzt, um die Landinteressen der großen Eisenbahngesellschaften durchzusetzen, die wiederum gute Beziehungen zur Regierung hatten. Auf Seiten dieser Allianz, die die Indianer von ihrem Land verdrängen wollte, fanden sich Goldsucher, Bauern, Viehzüchter in einem Klima steter Gewaltbereitschaft. Ausgangspunkt war demnach nicht die Abwesenheit eines staatlichen Gewaltmonopols, sondern seine Durchsetzung mit militärischer Gewalt. Romantisierung miniatur|Werbeplakat von 1899 für Buffalo Bills Wildwest-Show miniatur|hochkant|Skulptur eines Pferdezureiters von Frederic Remington aus dem Jahr 1909 Schon ab dem späten 19. Jahrhundert wurde die Pionierzeit als „Wilder Westen“ verklärt und romantisiert. Vorreiter waren dabei vor allem die Dime-Novels (Groschenhefte) über „Buffalo Bill“ von Ned Buntline in den 1870er Jahren („Buffalo Bill Cody – König der Grenzer“). Angeregt durch den offensichtlichen populistischen Erfolg dieser Hefte über sein glorifiziertes Leben und einigen Auftritten in den Theaterstücken von Buntline, erkannte der ehemalige Bisonjäger, der eigentlich William Frederick Cody hieß, seine geschäftliche Chance und entwickelte eine nach diesen Groschenromanen gestrickte Wildwest-Show, die auch international auf Tournee ging. Insbesondere in der Trivialliteratur, aber auch in der Filmindustrie, zunächst vor allem in den Vereinigten Staaten selbst, erlebte die Zeit des Wilden Westens einen Boom. Die sich bildenden noch heute gültigen Klischees wurden weiter gepflegt und insbesondere von Stuart N. Lake 1931 mit „Frontier Marshal“, einer Biografie über Wyatt Earp, durch den Marshal- und Sheriff-Mythos erweitert, der in dem Film Zwölf Uhr Mittags (OT: High Noon) 1952 seinen stilistischen Höhepunkt erreichte. Darstellung in der Bildenden Kunst und Fotografie Mit den US-amerikanischen Malern Charles M. Russell (1864−1926) und Frederic Remington (1861–1909) stellten die Vereinigten Staaten zwei (noch) zeitgenössische Künstler, die mit ihren am Realismus orientierten romantisch-verklärenden Gemälden die im wörtlichen Sinn bis heute vorherrschende „bildliche“ Vorstellung des Wilden Westens prägten. Der Fotograf William Henry Jackson (1843−1942) hielt die Szenerie der Zeit und Landschaften des Westens der Vereinigten Staaten in seinen berühmt gewordenen Fotos fest. Edward S. Curtis (1868−1952) war ein bekannter Fotograf, der verschiedene berühmte Indianer porträtierte, und in seinen Bildern den Alltag und die Kultur der Indianer des ausgehenden 19. Jahrhunderts dokumentierte. Weitere Fotografien, die den Alltag des Wilden Westens dokumentieren, stammen beispielsweise von John C. H. Grabill.Sammlung von Grabill-Fotografien aus den 1880er und 1890er Jahren auf Commons (Trivial-)Literatur und Film [[Datei:James Fenimore Cooper Der Wildtöter Franz 001.jpg|miniatur|hochkant|Buchdeckel einer deutschen Ausgabe des ersten Bandes der „Lederstrumpf“-Saga (Der Wildtöter, übersetzt vom amerikanischen Originaltitel: The Deerslayer) aus dem Jahr 1888]] In Film und Literatur (vorrangig der Unterhaltungsliteratur) werden Werke, die die Zeit des Wilden Westens − meist in Form von fiktiven (Abenteuer-)Geschichten − darstellen, oft als Western bezeichnet. Ein Vorreiter der literarischen Form des Wildwestromans war bereits in der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts James Fenimore Cooper mit seinen Lederstrumpf-Romanen. Der Schriftsteller Zane Grey war einer der bekannteren US-amerikanischen Autoren des 20. Jahrhunderts, die den Wilden Westen in Romanen thematisierten. Eine Hochphase bekam der Western − zumal als Filmgenre − in den 1950er Jahren in den Vereinigten Staaten. Auch viele Fernsehserien griffen das Genre auf, so etwa die TV-Produktionen Bonanza und Rauchende Colts als Beispiele für zwei der auch im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgreichsten und bekanntesten Fernsehreihen, die üblicherweise im wöchentlichem Rhythmus zwei Jahrzehnte lang mit in sich abgeschlossenen Folgen fortgesetzt wurden. Beispiele für US-amerikanische genrebildende Klassiker des für das Kino produzierten Wildwestfilms (Western) sind: [[Datei:Grea.JPG|miniatur|Filmplakat zum ersten Wildwestfilm der Filmgeschichte: The Great Train Robbery (Der große Eisenbahnraub) aus dem Jahr 1903]] miniatur|[[John Ford’s Point im Monument Valley, beliebter Drehort für Western im Grenzgebiet zwischen den US-Bundesstaaten Utah und Arizona, im Hintergrund der Tafelberg Merrick Butte]] * Stagecoach (Deutscher Titel: Ringo; Regie: John Ford, Hauptdarsteller: John Wayne; 1939) * High Noon (Deutscher Titel: Zwölf Uhr Mittags; Regie: Fred Zinnemann, Hauptdarsteller: Gary Cooper, 1952) * Little Big Man (Regie: Arthur Penn, Hauptdarsteller: Dustin Hoffman, 1970 – einer der erfolgreichsten Antiwestern) * Dances with Wolves (Deutscher Titel: Der mit dem Wolf tanzt; Regie/Hauptdarsteller: Kevin Costner, 1990 – einer der erfolgreichsten Indianerwestern) Untergenres des Wildwestfilms, die nicht immer im Wortsinn mit dem Wilden Westen zusammenhängen, sind: * der Kavalleriewestern (z.B. Bis zum letzten Mann von John Ford, 1947) * der Indianerwestern (z. B. Der Mann, den sie Pferd nannten von Elliot Silverstein, 1970) * der „Bürgerkriegswestern“ (z. B. Der letzte Befehl von John Ford, 1959) * der Spätwestern − in historisch über die Zeit des Wilden Westens hinausreichenden Zusammenhängen, aber Stilmittel des Western einsetzend (z. B. Sacramento von Sam Peckinpah, 1962 – oder Erbarmungslos von Clint Eastwood, 1992) * Als Antiwestern (z. B. Dead Man, Das Wiegenlied vom Totschlag, McCabe & Mrs. Miller) werden oft Filme bezeichnet, die sich − v. a. ab den 1970er Jahren − in Form und Inhalt von den genreüblichen typischen Verklärungsmustern absetzen und die Pionierzeit mit einer − inhaltlich meist anspruchsvolleren und kritischen Intention − oft realistischer, aber teilweise auch in Form einer Parodie darstellen (z. B. Mel Brooks’ Blazing Saddles, deutscher Titel Der wilde wilde Westen). Der aufwändige 6-teilige US-Fernseh-Spielfilm Into the West aus dem Jahr 2005, produziert neben anderen von Steven Spielberg, gedreht von verschiedenen Regisseuren, schildert vor dem Hintergrund einer fiktiven Familiengeschichte eines Angloamerikaners und seiner Ehefrau vom Volk der Lakota die Geschichte des Wilden Westens zwischen 1827 und 1890 mit dem Anspruch historischer Detailtreue. In der Form eines Epos werden dabei die wesentlichen historischen Eckpunkte des Wilden Westens unter besonderer Betonung der Konfrontation zwischen der Kultur der Prärieindianer und derjenigen der „weißen“ Kolonisten dargestellt. Mit einer Dauer von insgesamt mehr als acht Stunden ist dieser Mehrteiler die bis dahin umfassendste als Spielfilm dargestellte „Verfilmung des Wilden Westens“ unter einem Titel. Europäische Interpretationen Auch in Europa gab es unterschiedliche Formen der fiktionalen Beschäftigung mit der US-amerikanischen Pionierzeit, etwa in der Form eines Teils der Abenteuerromane von Friedrich Gerstäcker bereits in der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts und von Karl May gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts, später bis in die Gegenwart durch Heftromane, Comics und filmisch durch die sogenannten Eurowestern und Italowestern. Beispiele: * Winnetou und weitere im Westen der Vereinigten Staaten angesiedelte Erzählungen und Abenteuerromane des Autors Karl May, die in den 1960er Jahren teilweise – sehr frei interpretiert – verfilmt wurden und unter der Filmkategorie Eurowestern firmieren. * Lucky Luke (Comics des Zeichners Morris und des Autors René Goscinny) * Berühmte Italowestern: ** Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod (1968), Zwei glorreiche Halunken (1966), beide unter der Regie von Sergio Leone ** Django (Regie: Sergio Corbucci 1966) Liselotte Welskopf-Henrich schrieb den Romanzyklus Die Söhne der Großen Bärin, der besonders in der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik (DDR) sehr erfolgreich war und auch heute noch viele Anhänger hat. Der Wilde Westen in Videospielen Es gibt neben den Darstellungen in Film und Literatur auch zahlreiche Computer- und Videospiele, die vor dem Hintergrund des Wilden Westens angesiedelt sind. Bekannte Beispiele sind das Strategiespiel Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive oder Actionspiele wie Call of Juarez und Red Dead Redemption. Anhang Belege/Anmerkungen Literatur * Dee Brown: Begrabt mein Herz an der Biegung des Flusses (Geschichte der Indianerkriege zwischen 1860 und 1890); Verlag Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1972, 450 Seiten, ISBN 3-455-00720-1 * Dee Brown: Im Westen ging die Sonne auf. Die Eroberung des amerikanischen Kontinents, Heyne-Verlag, München 1980, ISBN 3-453-01057-4 * Thomas J. DiLorenzo: The Culture of Violence in the American West: Myth versus Reality, in: The Independent Review. A Journal of Political Economy, Herbst 2010 * Wolfgang Ebert: Wilder Westen, Köln 1994, 208 Seiten, ISBN 3-8025-1285-5 * Alexander Emmerich: Der Wilde Westen, Konrad Theiss Verlag, Stuttgart 2009, 160 Seiten, ISBN 978-3-8062-2271-5 * Joe Hembus: Die Geschichte des Wilden Westens 1540–1894: der Stoff aus dem die Western sind; Chronologie – Mythologie – Filmographie; Heyne-Verlag, München 1997, 672 Seiten, ISBN 3-453-11776-X * Paul O’Neil: Der Aufbruch in den wilden Westen: Pioniere, Siedler, Abenteurer; Verlag Naumann und Göbel, Köln 1989, 240 Seiten; ISBN 3-625-10760-0 * Martin Weidinger: Nationale Mythen – männliche Helden. Politik und Geschlecht im amerikanischen Western. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 978-3-593-38036-0. Weblinks Siehe auch * Western * Wildwestroman * Liste bekannter Persönlichkeiten des Wilden Westens * Manifest Destiny * Wild Wild West (Begriffsklärung) * Westen (Begriffsklärung) Kategorie:Wilder Westen Kategorie:Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten (1849–1865) Kategorie:Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten (1865–1918)